great_scorria_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
Current Programming *Adventure Time *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 series) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Apple and Onion *Bakugan Battle Planet *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Ben 10 (Both 2005 series and 2016 series) *Bunnicula *Camp Lazlo *Care Bears: Unlock the Magic *Chowder *Clarence *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Craig of the Creek *DC Super Hero Girls *Dexter’s Laboratory *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Dragon Ball Super *Ed, Edd ‘n Eddy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Freaktown *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Infinity Train *Johnny Test *Looney Tunes *Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Mighty Magiswords *Mr. Bean (animated series) *Mr. Magoo (2019 series) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *New Looney Tunes *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5; seasons 1-4 are on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons) *OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes *Power Players *The Powerpuff Girls (Both 1998 series and 2016 series) *Regular Show *Ruby Gloom *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *Sonic Boom *Steven Universe Future *Summer Camp Island *Supernoobs *Teen Titans Go! *Tom and Jerry *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 series) *Total DramaRama *Transformers: Cyberverse *Unikitty! *Victor and Valentino *Wacky Races (2017 series) *We Bare Bears *Wishfart *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Upcoming Programming *Elliott from Earth *Lucas the Spider *ThunderCats Roar! *We Baby Bare Bears *Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! Former Programming *2 Stupid Dogs *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *A Little Curious *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Moved to Boomerang and Cartoonito) *The Addams Family *The Adventures of Gulliver *Almost Naked Animals *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *Animaniacs *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Atom Ant *Atomic Betty *Baby Looney Tunes (Moved to Boomerang and Cartoonito) *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers *Batfink *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Beetlejuice *Being Ian *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Beware the Batman *Beyblade *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *The Brak Show *Buford and the Galloping Ghost *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Cardcaptors *The Cartoon Cartoon Show *Cartoon Planet *Casper and the Angels *Casper's Scare School *Cattanooga Cats *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show *Cave Kids *CB Bears *Centurions *Chop Socky Chooks *The Chuck Jones Show *Clue Club *Coconut Fred’s Fruit Salad Island! *Code Lyoko *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Moved to Boomerang) *Cow and Chicken *The Cramp Twins *Cyborg 009 *Da Boom Crew *Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines *Dennis the Menace *Detention *Doraemon *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Tales *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Droopy, Master Detective *Duck Dodgers *Dynomutt *Earthworm Jim *Endangered Species *Evil Con Carne *Exchange Student Zero *Fangface *Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes *Fantastic Max *Firehouse Tales *The Flintstones *The Flintstone Kids *Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles *Freakazoid! *The Funky Phantom *G-Force *G Gundam *Galaxy Goof-Ups *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *The Gary Coleman Show *George and Martha *George of the Jungle *Gerald McBoing Boing *Godzilla *Goober and the Ghost Catchers *The Great Grape Ape Show *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Grim and Evil *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Grojband *Gundam Wing *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Help! It’s the Hair Bear Bunch! *Herculoids *Hero: 108 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *The Hillbilly Bears *Histeria *Hokey Wolf *Home Movies *Hong Kong Phooey *Horrid Henry (Moved to Nicktoons) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Huckleberry Hound *I Am Weasel *Inspector Gadget (2015 series) (Moved to Boomerang) *Jabberjaw *Jacob Two-Two *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Jonny Quest *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Jungle Bunch *Justice League *Justice League: Action *Justice League Unlimited *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Knights of the Zodiac *Krypto the Superdog *The Kwicky Koala Show *Laff-a-Lympics *The Land Before Time (2007 series) (Moved to Cartoonito) *League of Super Evil *Legends of Chima *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Lippy the Lion *The Little Lulu Show *Little Robots *The Looney Tunes Show *Magilla Gorilla *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Masha and the Bear (Moved to Boomerang and Cartoonito) *The Mask *Matt’s Monsters *Megas XLR *Mew Mew Power *Mike, Lu and Og *Mona the Vampire *Mr. Magoo *The Mr. Men Show *Mucha Lucha *My Knight and Me *Naruto *Ned’s Newt *The New Batman Adventures *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *Nexo Knights *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Numb Chucks *One Piece *Ozzy and Drix *Pac-Man *Paw Paws *Pecola *Peep and the Big Wide World (Moved to Discovery Kids) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Pet Alien *Peter Potamus and So-So *Pink Panther *Pink Panther and Pals *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Pippi Longstocking *Pixie and Dixie *Pokémon (Moved to Disney Channel now in Disney References in December 26, 2015) *Popeye *Pound Puppies (1986 series) *Powerpuff Girls Z *The Problem Solverz *Richie Rich *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long *Road Rovers *Robotboy *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Roger Ramjet *Ruff and Reddy *Samurai Jack *Scan2Go *Scaredy Squirrel *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (Moved to Boomerang) *Sealab 2020 *Sealab 2021 *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Secret Squirrel *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Sheep in the Big City *Shirt Tales *Sidekick *The Simpsons *Skatoony *Skunk Fu! *The Smurfs *Snagglepuss *The Snorks *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Space Ghost: Coast to Coast *Speed Buggy *Squirrel Boy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Static Shock *Steven Universe *Storm Hawks *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *Superman: The Animated Series *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Sym-Bionic Titan *Taz-Mania *Teen Titans *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *Tenkai Knights *ThunderCats (1985 series) *ThunderCats (2011 series) *Time Squad *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry Kids *ToonHeads *Top Cat *Total Drama Island *Totally Spies! *Touché Turtle and Dum Dum *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Cybertron *Transfomers Prime *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Trust Me, I’m a Genie! *Turbo Teen *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog *Wacky Races (1968 series) *Wait 'till Your Father Gets Home *Wakfu *Waynehead *The What a Cartoon! Show *Whatever Happened to…Robot Jones? *What’s New, Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Chronicles *Xiaolin Showdown *X-Men Evolution *Yo! Yogi *Yogi Bear *Yogi's Gang *Yogi’s Space Race *Yogi’s Treasure Hunt *Young Justice *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu Yu Hakasho *Zatch Bell *The Zeta Project Category:Programming Category:Lists